Growth Spurt
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Haruhi and Hunny have growth spurts but for Haruhi its something else.See what happens to them and their friendship.WHAT ABOUT A BABY?I do not own Ouran
1. Chapter 1

_Growth Spurt_

"_**thoughts"**_

"speak"

REGULAR

* * *

"_**This is weird I am not supposed to grow yet."**_

Hunny thought as he questioned the shots the doctor gave him once a year.

"**Kyoya promised that it wouldn't wear off until I stop the shots."**

You see Kyoya found this medication that keeps you at your height that you like until you stop using it and somehow it seemed to have wore off making him as tall as the twins during the weekend.

He ate his cake in silence since Chika was ignoring him,Ma and Pa were at another meeting with Takashi's parents and Takashi had a cold.

"**Wait that's it I'll go see Haru-chan yes I'll do that,"**Hunny thought finishing off the last cake in one enormous bite.

"**Hope shes not doing anything,"**Hunny thought calling his driver to bring his Porsche.

*At Haruhi's Apartment*

It was totally freaky one day your an A-cup breast then the next your a C-cup. I mean its not bad and all but could it have been after high school graduation.

"**Wonder what the others are doing,"**she thought getting ready to take a bath until the doorbell rang.

"Coming,"she said wrapping her towel around her but it barely covered her breasts.

As she opened the door the smell of strawberries and cake filled the air**.**

"**Hmm something smells good must be Hunny I know that smell anywhere."**

She opened the door to meet golden hues staring at her.

**"W****hat the how did Hunny get so tall,"**she thought looking straight at him.

Hunny was in the same shock but it was about a different growth.

"**When did her breasts get so big,"**He suddenly felt something press against his pant leg and saw that his member was getting excited.

"**No,no your not supposed to do that right now,"**as he thought admitting he did have sexual fantasies about Haruhi and him only when he was at home but just by the sight of her got him growing and fast.

As he tried to hide his problem Haruhi's towel fell from to much pressure and her breasts were squeezed to tight causing them to free and caused Hunny's member to suddenly bulge in the leg of his pants which caused him to give a silent moan as the fabric rubbed against his dick.

"H-Haruhi u-um y-y-your towel is on the g-ground,"he said shakily.

"Man its these damn breasts fault sorry bout that,"she said picking up the towel and wrapping the towel around her again.

"U-um that's okay why don't you go bathe and I'll fix us some lunch,"Hunny offered she just nodded and went to take her bath.

He started to fix rice balls after starting a pot of soba noodles waiting till they were ready.

While waiting a scream left the bathroom causing Hunny to leave everything were it was but turned off the burner and rushed over to the bathroom.

"**Haruhi's in danger," **Hunny got to the bathroom door and he opened it to see.

* * *

Okay redoing this story to.

Review

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

_Growth Spurt_

"_**thoughts"**_

"speak"

REGULAR

* * *

Haruhi was panting and had a hand between her legs causing him to become hard in seconds.

**"W****hy is this happening to me,"**he thought still staring.

"Hunny come here,"she said curling her finger in a 'come here' fashion.

Thinking with his second brain he walked over to her and leaned down on the tubs side.

"Yes Haru-,"he was cut off by Haruhi kissing him with a bolt of passion.

After getting over his shock he licked her lips asking for entrance and she gave it to him.

While he did this Haruhi was unbuttoning his shirt rubbing his well toned chest.

Taking off his shirt she let go of the kiss and started nipping on his neck causing a groan to pass his delicious lips.

"H-Haruhi is this what you want,"he panted out.

"Yes Honey,"she responded.

"Call me Mitsukuni,"he said gruffly as he rubbed her large breasts causing Haruhi to moan.

"M-Mitsukuni,"she moaned out again as he gave each breast their fair share of suckling,nipping,licking,and rubbing.

He went to her neck sucking it till a red bruise showed on her neck.

After finishing that he put one hand on her left thigh and rubbed it gradually moving up.

As he did this she started moving towards his belt and trembled as she did this and kissed his chest all the way to his well defined abs as he still rubbed her.

As she got his belt off and she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants digging to find her treasure causing him to stop in his actions.

She came out with his thick and long member already twitching and some vessels sticking out from underneath the hot silky skin that covered it.

"Soft and heavy,"she murmured testing its weight and the feeling of it.

Haruhi gave a test rub on his mushroom like head and a light moan came from this and gave her more courage to put her tongue on the head of his dick and tentatively licked the head and started to slowly pump and suck the member.

A few minutes after she was bobbing back and forth on his member with her mouth while playing with herself as he held tightly to the bathroom sink almost ready to release his load.

"H-H-Haruhi please before I cum I want to be in y-you,"he panted out in pleasure.

She let go and took his dick out of her mouth and as soon as she did this he had her on the ground and had his dick positioned at her entrance silently waiting for her to give some gesture to enter.

She nodded and he gently nudged before penetrating her slick passage moaning until he broke her hymen making her scream in pain and tears to trail down her face.

Hunny then started to coo and lick her tears away saying it would get better as he slowly rocked his hips so she could get accustomed to the foreign object inside her.

"Mitsukuni f-faster."

He did as he was told and pumped into her faster.

This soon went on to where both were moaning and groaning close to release and shouted each others names when they came.

Coming down from their high they looked at one another.

"Misukuni I love you,"she said cuddling up to him.

"I-I love you too,"Hunny said before kissing her and soon both fell asleep on the bathroom floor.


	3. Princey Finds Out!

_Growth Spurt_

"_**thoughts"**_

"speak"

REGULAR

* * *

Tamaki was in his bed thinking of a person to hang out with this morning and all that came up was Haruhi.

Since the twins were in Italy with their mother today for a fashion show.

Mori-sempia was still sick and Honey was not home as told by a maid this morning.

Kyoya would not be up until noon because it was a weekend and Haruhi was going to be the lucky contestant.

So he got dressed and called a maid to get the driver ready to take him over to Haruhi's apartment.

When he got there he went straight up the stairs and knocked on the door but nobody answered.

He knocked harder and started yelling Haruhi's name and finally took out the spare key that Kyoya gave to every member without Haruhi knowing and unlocked the door.

"Haruhi are you in here,"Tamaki cried out getting started to check every room.

She wasn't in any room he came upon. That was till he got to the door of the bathroom and slowly opened the door to find a naked Haruhi and an equally naked Hunny sleeping peacefully on the ground with his member still inside her.

"HARUHI,H-HUNNY-S-S-SEMPI WHA-,"Tamaki couldn't get the rest of his words out because he fainted falling backwards with a loud thump waking the other people in the room.

**Hunny's POV**

I was so content after our escapade that I fell asleep but was suddenly woken by a shriek also known as Tamaki's shriek.

I shot up after that looking over to also see Haruhi up as well and looked down near the door to a pale and barely there Tamaki who was muttering.

'Haruhi,Hunny,sex,boobs'

After that it popped in my head that we were still naked making me turn towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi we need to get Tama-chan out so we can get some clothes on before he comes to,"I said while dislodging my member from her.

We both groaned missing the feeling of each other.

"Okay Mitsukuni lets get ready,"Haruhi said as she went to her room and put on some clothes.

I did as well even though they had to be reused but right after that Tamaki started to wakeup.

"We have a lot to explain don't we Mitsukuni,"Haruhi said.

"Yeah lets get him up on the couch and get some tea and cake to ease the tension then explain carefully in small words of what is going on,"I started to ramble after the part when sweets came to mind and stopped so I could pick up the airhead on the ground and place him on the couch.

Haruhi got the sweets ready and put them on the table.

We waited for a couple minutes and Tamaki finally came into the world that was not his fantasy filled with an innocent Haruhi and a small Hunny eating cake.


End file.
